Harry Dunne
Harry Dunne is a former dog groomer/breeder who is the secondary protagonist of the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber, as well as the mid-1990s cartoon Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series, the 2003 prequel Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd and the 2014 sequel, Dumb and Dumber To along with Lloyd Christmas. History Harry was born to a loving mother in 1969. He met Lloyd in high school in the year 1986. Sadly, his parents had passed away and was adopted by a sweet Chinese family. He had a dog named Biscuit, who would lick peanut butter from his genitals (as seen in Dumb and Dumber To.) In 1994, he accompanied his best friend and roommate Lloyd Christmas on a cross-country trip to Aspen to deliver a briefcase to Mary Swanson. Twenty years later, he and Lloyd would travel on the road again in search of his potential long-lost daughter. Personality Harry is a sweet and innocent, yet an incredibly airheaded and naive gentleman. He is a best friend to the feisty Lloyd Christmas. The flighty Harry is also completely ignorant of illegal activities happening right in front of his face. Like Lloyd, Harry also overestimates himself immensely. When he fantasized about him being a good father to Penny, in reality those parenting methods would have gotten him arrested. However, on some things, he is a tad smarter and more logically minded than Lloyd. Not only is he more literate, he is quite aware that it would be illegal for Lloyd to date, never mind marry, a woman 20 years his junior. Brave even, when poor little Penny was about to be shot by the vicious Adele, sweet Harry had sacrificed his life to save Penny's, much to hers and Lloyd's horror. QuotesCategory:Heroes *"FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST GIMME THE DAMN NUMBER!" *"I say we stay here, we hunt for jobs and we keep saving our money for the worm store. I don't know about you but I am getting sick and tired of running from creditors! I hate those guys! That's why I never went to college!" *"So you mean Pee Stain's the dad?" *"She gave me a bunch of crap about me not listening to her enough or somost, she was seeing another guy. I never did find out who." *"What are we doing sitting around yapping? Let's eat!" *"You knew I was crazy about Fraida Felcher, but that didn't stop you did it?!" *"You're this close, but, there's a drawing board you should be getting back to. Next!" *"Check out the hotties at 12:00!" *"Good one, Captain Rob, he does look like a you-know-what." *"Say, kids, you wouldn't happen to have a cup of warm water, would ya?" Gallery Harry Dunne.jpg|Harry's Dog Suit B.jpeg|Harry hugging Lloyd Lloyd and harry.jpg W.jpg Joe having lunch.jpg|Harry and Lloyd having lunch with Joe Hotel rom.jpg Ha and l at d.jpg|Harry and Lloyd after going shopping Lae.jpg|Harry and Lloyd crying over a commercial Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut.jpg|Harry and Lloyd having a haircut Lloyd and harry in the suits.jpg D and d.jpg Harry waving to Mary.jpg|Harry waving to Mary Tea.jpg Screenshot (84).png|Be right out! Lu.jpg|Harry being hB-1526969288.jpg n.jpg|Harry talking to Lloyd on the phone, thinking it's Penny D.jpgni Fraida with h ad l.jpg Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults Category:Dunne Family Category:Harry Dunne Content Category:Male characters Category:Fraida Felcher content